srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ascian Luddite
"I will be the one to set Mars on the path to freedom. Now get out of my way!" As a former test pilot - now soldier - amongst the BAHRAM faction, this man has a definite hatred towards the EFA and any of their subarmies. Although he has not seen any real combat, he is experienced and will be certain to follow orders, no matter how ruthless. He is skilled in the use of Orbital Frames only - with limited initial LEV training; warning of mental instability or mood-swings due to the previous I.D.O. Experiments; although he shows no compatibility with this system. Has shown obsessive behavior about his Unit - and dangerously treats it more than just a tool. Background Information Having a scientist as your 'daddy' isn't always what it's made out to be. Ascian is one definite proof of this. Deezel Zephyrs, a mad scientist with little conscience, creator of the I.D.O. Mindflow System, had many assistants; One such assistant was Palter Luddite, father of two, husband to nobody. And chance may have it that when Zephyrs first needed some 'guinea-pigs' for his experiments, Palter was one of the first men he stepped up to. Much like his mentor, mister Luddite wasn't one for the morals, and saddled with two children since a 'unfortunate mishappening' with the former wife, he didn't mind showing his kids what happens at daddy's work. However, his son - Ascian - one of the first to join into the experiments to the I.D.O. Mindflow System, right along the time Myona and Ares were 'recruited' to this cause, ran into some trouble. Although at first seeming to be quite responsive to the system... soon shut his mind to it. He simply did not living up to the high expectations set - especially as Ares and Myona were doing quite so well. Yet, with the strange 'fortune' of /not dying/ during these horrific experiments - unlike many others, it seemed like Ascian would just end up being “that failed experiment who happened to live” - right along with his sister. The last part of the experiments under Zephyrs happened during a great unrest amongst those on Mars. BIS was rising up against them, and much infighting was going on. BAHRAM had been always been a faction of much intrigue and backstabbing, and during part of the switching of 'administration' - initiated by Nohman - a separate project was started. Palter, now heeded as another brilliant scientist due to his work with Zephyrs, was recruited by this new project - titled Akert. This project was created based on the finding of the ability amongst certain Orbital Frames to 'mature'. It is during this project and the creation of yet another Orbital Frame pairing - Mayet and Amenthes - that Ascian began to be trained to become a runner. His sister, Quisling, who had undergone the same treatment as him and had done similarly to him under the I.D.O. system training would pilot the Mayet. Both Orbital Frames were built using a larger quantity of Metatron, under the theory that this was key to speeding up the 'link' created between Orbital Frame and Runner; which would, in turn, speed up the desired maturation effect. However, due to Ascian's somewhat timid behavior, he mentally was continued to resist this link much like he had done with the Mindflow system. This resistance soon faltered however before the many military 'corrections'. The youth, through this new militaristic treatment, which he had previously not been used to, soon began to turn into something of a soldier - although his mind was kept from becoming a cold fighting machine due to the presence of his sister, who had supported him throughout his life. And the presence of their respective sibling would become important to each of them as the testing of the Amenthes continued to further through its stages. As both Runners began to form the distinctive link found between many a Runner and their Orbital Frame - they started showing mental instabilities, more severely so than normal due to the influence of the Metatron; or so, the scientists devised. To alleviate this stress and guide towards the desired end-result of the project, an A.I. was installed into both OFs named Duat. Live test-runs became more common, as Palter tried to create results. The more wars and big skirmishes happened outside of the Martian sphere, the more pressure his superiors began to put on him, and he made sure to tell his children about this – showing his anger in ways that could not be considered other than abusive. This anger only grew as experiments such as the Mindflow system had been completed a time ago now - and he had nothing to show for his experiments; his superiors were threatening pulling the plug. It was during one of these test-runs that the facility would come under attack! During the initial arrival of the Aerogaters, many assault and recon parties were sent to different outlaying planets in the solar-system. Mars was obviously one of these. And it could not have been during a worse time. The tests were finally showing results, and the OFs were both showing readings suggesting that something was changing within them. Both Runners had created that link that had been required, and had dived somewhat off the deep-end in this aspect. The A.I. was keeping the two sane however – limiting the mental depth and connection between Runner and OF. Both of the Luddite siblings were called back to the base the moment the Aerogaters showed up as blips on the radar. The BAHRAM science division, with their units unable keep these new enemies at bay and believing this to be an invasion by new EFA models, did what any paranoid faction would do. Blow up their base of course - not wanting their new information to be given to their enemies. The last orders that came in for the Luddite siblings was to get to earth and join the Divine Crusaders - and not to engage the EFA (Aerogaters) until given orders there. Quisling having the research-data on her OF, was to give this to the higher ups. However, fate took an unfortunate turn. Whilst their escape from the Aerogaters was successful due to the incredible high velocities the both Orbital Frames could reach, the transit from the Urenbeckt Catapult to Earth was not as well executed. Quisling and Ascian got separated - leaving the male to arrive in earth orbit on his own. Refusing to believe that his sister has died however, he left for the Divine Crusaders immediately – hoping to meet her there. Personality Traits Ascian is a young man who's seen a lot of abuse and military corrections, and has toughened up and is used to piloting in combat situations. However, in truth, he's never killed anyone - except for within simulations. But with the amount of realism within these simulations, he has solidified his mind against any beliefs that he cannot kill humans; he isn't some whiny kid, although he can be quite unreasonable about the things he gets attached to. The youth can come across as a bit estranged to the world sometimes, and has his bipolar moments where his entire mood swings around, but is in general fairly kind to most people he believes to be on /his/ side. To those he perceives as against him however, he is decidedly cold. Trailers can expect disdain and distrust, and he believes that if he were to meet a member of the EFA or Katharon – they are to expect a gun to the face. But, life outside of the lab is very different than within the environment of simulations and the laboratory. He isn't quite aware that most ace pilots these days are as young as they are. And being a fairly young man himself, he has issues with 'putting a gun to their face'. However, as long as he can kill them through indirect means – within the reality of his Orbital Frame – he can be ruthless. Anything for the future of Mars – anything to rise in rank! He believes that if he can rise far enough up in rank, he can more properly help BAHRAM in freeing his home planet. The affairs that occur on earth do not really matter much to him – generally siding more along those like Zeon. Although he has some hesitant thoughts about things like colony-gassing and colony-drops, he has learned to accept most of the things that go on outside as just part of what needs to be done. Although in truth he is merely hypocritical or simply foolish about these subjects; for if the DC would drop a colony, this would be a method of war, where-as if the A-LAWS performed such a deed, he'd be outraged. Especially things like Blue Cosmos' misdeeds against PLANT, in the form of the nuclear attack trigger his anger. But in truth he will use just about any excuse or war to utter his hatred towards them. However, there is always a world outside of war. And whilst he is sure to be respectful and loyal towards his superiors, there are others to interact with. He is quite talkative and warm with strangers, especially civilians, and is quick to put other people's needs before his own; which could form a problem in the future if he is ever to turn his back on those he's formed a bond with. In addition, he is constantly looking for a way to make himself look – what he perceives as – cool; so is not uncommon to be seen out of uniform. The young man also has a bit of a weakness for mechanics and technicians, as he loves to hear them out about what they do for a living, or what they are working on. He may not be a mecha-Otaku, but tech-talk gets him strangely giddy – much like the effects of alcohol on the young man; he loves to have a glass amongst company, but has this small issue with being a bit of a blabbermouth when under the influence. And then there is the aspect of his emotional attachments. While he is normally quite the sober and logical person, there are things that can cause him to potentially forgo his orders. A sign or possibility of being able to find his lost sister is surely one of them – and hesitations can come up when he has to combat anyone he's created a friendship with. But there is one thing he will not stand for – and that is to give up his Orbital Frame. The relationship he has with it is somewhat unhealthy, and he has been known to have entire conversations with Duat – as well as talking to thin air – hearing voices that do not seem to be there; generated by his link between himself and the frame. Concerns have been expressed at time, but in a ways his frame can be seen as a drug. An extreme period of time away from the machine could potentially drive him mad, or at least into something similar to withdrawal symptoms. Whether this is the Metatron or his link with Amenthes is unsure. Talents & Abilities As an Orbital Frame Runner and trained soldier, Ascian excels in the use of his frame in terms of high-velocity combat. He's had advanced training as a soldier, so he can take down people if he has to - but doesn't seem to show any signs of advanced abilities such as those shown by NewTypes. Personal Relationships Uncertain: Chang Wufei Friend: N/A Foe: N/A Logs 2010-10-08 - The Dragon and the Wolf in sheep's clothing 2010-10-08 - Unstoppable Force 2010-10-09 - Africa: Turbulent Lands Category:Divine Crusaders Category:BAHRAM